The Beggining Will Never End
by dessicorpse
Summary: This is about 3 girls who dicover that InuYasha wasn't just a tv show, it was for real! Now they are exploring the Feutal Era seeing what mysteries they can uncover and what people they can beet up and fight!


The Beginning Will Never End

Katie (Katz)-A young 16 year old girl loves to go

shopping, having sleep overs and just plain get-togethers with her 15 year old friends. She has shimmery black hair, bright red eyes that can attack you when you aren't looking, and silver braces that get stuck in just about an kind of food she eats! She was separated by her parents when she was 2. Her parents Willow and Bandu Black went on a boat ride to Africa but got lost in the Bermuda Triangle. Today Katie practically lives with her bff Roxxe and still remembers that horrible day because Roxxe still lives with her mom and dad in a small but homey house.

Roxxe Fords- A spiky red headed girl that loves to bust her moves and fight with 2 machetes in her room on the door, lives with her no brained (literally) mom and dad that don't even know what grade she is in or if she is her only daughter. So ladies, (and gentleman if you read this) if this would be your faded red eye girl that loves to kick back in Katie's car while she drives, read on story lovers read on!!

Nicola(Nik) Canavalia-Nicola loves to fight with her fists and feet but also thinks she can bake just about anything! Crazy don't you think? So Miss Canavalia has short brown hair and eyes, and always wears shorts and t-shirts. In InuYasha's time she spends most of her time (trying to) learning new recipes and cooking new ones. She doesn't really care if she is there to fight or not because she knows she is the best and will knock them out cold! Her parents also kicked her out because she didn't clean her room!

Gabriella (Ella) Gunna- This 13 year old girl thinks she is all that! But us girls know she isn't. She goes out with guys but then they dump her, she also thinks she is popular in school and every were else but know one really likes her. When she tries to fit in she lots like a goof (nerd) and never gets her way. For those who don't like her already she won't be in it for long!

Tod, Geek, and Derek-Your typical hotties so no need to say more am I right? But Derek is in InuYasha's time so he is like Bankotsu and Hiten put together!! Geek has no name and, of course, asks like a geek/nerd because he sorta is one!!

So ya, my first story, hope you enjoy and review me!!

"So how long will it take until we get there-- and there is were exactly?"

Roxxe and Katie asked Nicola because she promised them a great vacation somewhere amazing. Gabriella didn't even care! She just cares about looking good because she thinks there are going to be a lot of boys there.

"Do I look good for my close up when I get on the plane?"

"Ya, what ever."

Katie and Nicola don't care what she says because she always looks bad!

"Here we are--"

"So you mean our vacation is at a bus stop an phone booth?!"

"Ya!? That means there will be no hotties walking by to check me out! You are a nasty person, you know that right, because we have to sit on these puked on chairs!!"

Nicola started giving her talk back, "What are you talking about? Look at yourself in a full size mirror for once and you would find out what I mean, because you are too blond to know what it means!"

"What ever!?!" now Gabriella is was really annoyed, and also she had no more come backs.

Nicole, Roxxe sat on the chairs no problem, but Gabriella had to put her coat on it so she wouldn't get dirty. Katie just kept standing beside them.

Suddenly Gabriella noticed a guy walking down the sidewalk a block away. She took one look at herself through her little handheld mirror and said "Ok, now that look has got to go, here comes the new me." She got out her make-up kit from her pocket and redid her face completely, so other people don't know who she really is. But her friends know because they have seen her many times in a different face, and hair do.

When the man came closer, Nicola, Katie, and Roxxe noticed that is was a geek! They started laughing really hard but Gabriella didn't care because as long as she has a guy, she is happy.

"What's up ladies, middle one in particular," it sounded like he was in love at first site.

"Nothing much, you smartie?"

"Ya, hi geekalishous, why aren't you hanging around with the other geeks at the library studying your

A-B-C's??" Nicola, and Roxxe asked him.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I already know my

A-B-C's, and I am too cool to hang out with the geeks at the library! So do you want to hang out miss?" Geek said as he pointed to Gabriella.

"I'd love to, better than staying with these dorkinesses." She whispered in his ear.

As they left the 3 girls started laughing really had to the point they couldn't control them selves.

Then Nicola got up and walked to the telephone booth. When she cam back a couple of minutes later a car drove up by them.

Nicola walked to the car and brought out 2 big bags.

Nicola told them to get on the bus that stopped beside them, and they did.

They were off, to an airport!

When they got out, they ran to the station and got their tickets. Then the got in line and ran to their plane.

Now, they were of to their vacation spot, Hawaii!!!!!!

Now read my next chapter which is coming out soon to see what happens to them when they go to Japan!!!


End file.
